August 23, 1995 Sultan's Pool, Jerusalem, ISR
Stevie Wonder arrived in Israel in late August (August 22-27) for a week of performances, visits to sights and meetings with various figures. On a concert tour to promote his latest album "Conversation Peace", Wonder met with Israeli officials, members of Israel's visually impaired community, PLO Chairman Yasser Arafat's aide and diplomats. He also toured holy sights in Jerusalem and Bethlehem. Upon de-planing in Tel Aviv, Wonder was greeted by two Ethiopian girls who presented him with flowers and kisses. Ethiopian Jews were flown to Israel by the government in two secret operations (Operations Moses and Solomon) to save them from oppression in Africa. At a press conference held at the airport, Wonder talked about his feelings concerning his first visit to the Holy Land. "I'm very excited to be in this part of the world for many reasons. Many years ago when I was a little baby and my mother was still troubled with the fact of me being visually impaired, she wanted to take me to the holy city in the hopes that maybe I would get my sight again," Wonder said. When asked how he planned to see the holy land, Wonder said: "I'm going to see it in spirit. I'm going to see it in those things that I'm able to touch whether it be the ground. . .that's how I'm going to see it. From what I've read biblically, from what historically I know. I will see it. And I've got a few people who will definitely explain to me what's going on if I miss anything." On Wednesday (August 23), Wonder performed at Sultan's Pool outside the gates of Jerusalem's Old City to a crowd of some ten-thousand fans. Wonder played songs from his new album ("Conversation Peace") as well as popular hits from the 30-some years of his musical career. At the end of his concert, Jerusalem mayor Ehud Olmert presented him with a medal of Jerusalem. In turn, Wonder sang a special rendition of his hit "I Just Called to Say I Love You", to Olmert inserting the words: "I'm only here in Jerusalem because I love you. . ." On Friday (August 25), Wonder traveled to East Jerusalem where he met with Arafat aide Ahmed Tibi in his home. Tibi presented Wonder with a hand-made mosaic of Islam's holiest shrine, Al-Aksa mosque, and traditional Arab "keffiya" head-dress. Tibi's daughter Lara presented the artist with a kiss to the cheek. "He is loved by all - Israelis and Palestinians, Jews and Arabs. He's a symbol of study for equality, peace and freedom and we are very proud that you are here between us. We like your songs and we like you," Tibi told the performer. Wonder then traveled to Bethlehem to the Church of the Nativity built over the sight of Jesus' birthplace. Before departing Israel, Wonder met with members of Israel's visually impaired community and Tel Aviv's mayor Roni Milo at the Tel Aviv Hilton. Milo presented Wonder with a medal to the city of Tel Aviv. Wonder offered words of encouragement to Israel's visually impaired: "I encourage you to spearhead unity. I know we can do it. You don't have to see that to know that we need to have that. Just keep your third eye open and we'll all be fine."